Packaging materials protect packed items against surface damage and they cushion packed items against denting and breakage. Examples of existing packaging materials include plastic bubble wrap, paper, cardboard, adhesive films, Styrofoam, and sheeting materials made of nylon, polyester and cotton.
When an item to be packed is made of or coated with a synthetic material that releases solvent gases, it is important that the packaging material not trap released gases or moisture against the packed item where such trapped gases or moisture can generate discolorations or blemishes in the finish ("witness marks") on the item's surface. Unfortunately, many existing plastic and foam packaging materials are vapor impermeable. Accordingly, there is a need for a packaging material that can protect packed items without trapping moisture or off-gassing solvents.
Another drawback of certain existing bulky packaging materials, such as paper and cardboard, is that items having smooth finishes can be easily scratched by such materials. Thus, there is a need for a bulky packaging material that does not abrade the surface of packaged items.
Many existing packaging materials are both voluminous and not reusable. Recipients of items packed in such materials must frequently incur significant disposal costs. Therefore, there is a need for a packaging material that is strong and durable enough to survive multiple uses and launderings such that the material is truly reusable.